fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man: Dimension Journey
Mega Man: Dimension Journey ''is the 7th game in the Dimension Journey series. It has the player play as Mega Man. Story The game is set in the same universe as the [[Super Mario: Dimension Journey (TV Show)|''Super Mario: Dimension Journey (TV Show)]]. ''The Mario Co is fighting Dr Eggman and his henchmen when suddenly, the TV screen turns on and it just so happens to be Dr Wily. The message also takes over the screens of other viewers in different worlds. He tells everyone that robots are taking the dimensions over and that he can solve the issue if the citizens donate money and scrap metal to him. Mega Man gets the message and is suspicious that this is one of his plans to take over everything. Mega Man heads to Eggman's base but the entrance is trapped with the Mario Co inside. He comes across the hub house and tells Miyuki what had happened. He offers her to be her hero and he heads off to fight the 8 robots made by Dr Wily. After beating 4 of the robots, Dr Wily sends out another message saying that the donations are working and to keep donating. This interests Mega Man even more and he heads of to defeat the newly found 4 robots. After all 8 robots have been destroyed, Wily messages everyone that the donations have worked and now the issue has been resolved, the world will "be seeing something new now." Mega Man heads to Wily's castle to see what he has done with the donations, believing that he has made more robots. After beating the castle walls level, Mega Man arrives home to find Miyuki gone. Dr. Wily messages him personally saying that he has kidnapped her and so Mega Man goes to rescue her. Once getting there, he finds Miyuki in a robot suit brainwashed by Wily to destroy Mega Man. One she is defeated, he leaves her to go after Wily. He fights him in a flying machine but when he is defeated, he summons his new creation, a huge machine used to destroy the dimensions and reign them. Mega Man teleports inside the machine and destroys it from the inside causing it to explode. He then jumps from it and finds Miyuki and teleports her home, before freeing everyone trapped inside Dr. Eggman's base. The game ends on a cliff-hanger where Dr. Wily notices Mega Man has gone and goes to plan more ways to take everything over. Characters Levels Upgrades * Flame Bomb (Fire Man) * Feather Cutter (Scratch) * Wheel Saw (Grand Wheelie) * Ice Block (Ice Dragon Robot) * Sound Boomer (Sound Wave) * Electro Blaster (Metal Sonic) * Wind Blow (Clankey Woods) * Bubble Cannon (Pump Man) * Log Blaster (Wood Man) * Grenade Launcher (Grenade Man) * Water Hose (Pump Man 2.0) * Goo Gun (Yellow Devil) * Electro Shots (Miyuki Takara) Music * Stage Select (''Menu - Default, ''Super Monkey Ball 2) * Boss Theme (''Boss Theme, Ristar) * Fire Man Stage (Volcano, ''Super Monkey Ball 2) * Clankey Woods Stage (''Grass Land 1, Kirby's Dream Land 3) * UNDER CONSTRUCTION. Differences from other Mega Man games * Although you play as the original Mega Man, the player can still wall jump. Category:Mega Man Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:PC Games Category:Dimension Journey series